The present invention relates to particulates having a graphite-impregnated coating and, more particularly, to particulates with a graphite-impregnated coating typically added to drilling, completion or well stimulation fluids, and the like.
In the technology of oil well drilling, completion, stimulation, lost circulation (“LC” or “LCM”), seepage and torque and drag reduction additives, there are a great variety of products that are in use. All of these can be functionally improved by reducing frictional effects when pumped downhole at a concentration greater than ˜10 lb/bbl.
Examples of such materials are set forth in Table 1:
TABLE 1Gravel pack sandGranular betoniteGround GilsoniteCalcium carbonateGlass beadsRock woolShredded paperMetal SpheresCeramic beadsNut hullsGround rubberPlastic beadsMuscovite micaCalcined petroleum cokePerlite
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide various oil field particulates with an anti-friction coating.